Take It Out On Me in Bed
by Emmybooboo
Summary: An angry Ana decides to take Christian's advice and take it out on him in bed. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Take It Out On Me In Bed

Slamming the phone down, I glance at the clock. Three more hours of work. I can do this. I just need to throw myself into my work. I need to stop thinking about Christian, but his words taunt me.

"Anastasia, this is not a debate. You're coming straight home after work."

It was typical, controlling Christian. I had sent him an email earlier informing him that I was meeting Kate for drinks, and of course, he had overreacted. His phone call had set my blood boiling. Of course I understand his worry, especially in light of all the crazy things happening at his company, but I need some time out with my best friend, and it's not like I won't take Sawyer with me.

Tossing my hair over my shoulder with a confidence I don't feel, I begin reading Hannah's notes on the manuscripts. Really, when I throw myself into it, work flies by. I am horrified when I glance at the clock again and realize Christian will be waiting outside by now. The work has distracted me, but I'm still angry.

I am nearly resigned to the fight we are about to have when Christian's words ring in my ears. "If you're mad at me, take it out on me in bed." A slow blush creeps up my cheeks as I remember our kinky time in Aspen. He had been so aroused when I fought back. What's with that? But, I can't say that I wasn't aroused, too. Hell, it had been hot. Really hot.

An idea springs to mind while I gather my bag. I am mad at him. And perhaps I will take it out on him. In bed.

I decide to stop in the bathrooms before heading down to meet Christian. I check my face in the mirror and decide I look way too demure. I pull out the dark pink lipstick that Mia insisted I would look good in and apply it to my lips. I bite my lip and admire the effect the color has on me. Yes, he will like this.

I unbutton the top two buttons on my blouse and head for downstairs. As I expected, Christian is still inside the Audi and Taylor hops out to open my door. He always does this when he knows I am upset. The effect is annoying. I am pissed and would rather he be waiting on me, not Taylor. I give Taylor my best smile as I scoot into the seat.

Christian looks puzzled. "Hi, baby..." He keeps his mouth grim, waiting to see where my mood is.

"Hello, Mr. Grey," I let my smile disappear as I look at him. Let him worry. Hmmph.

"Are you angry with me, Mrs. Grey?" He tries to keep the hurt out of his voice, but I know he's frustrated.

"Why would I be angry? Because my husband insists on controlling my every move? No, you know that isn't anything that would upset me." I cross my legs and my black skirt sneaks higher up thigh. I hear his intake of breath. It thrills me, knowing what I do to him, and thinking about what I am about to do.

"Mrs. Grey, you are the master of sarcasm. May I explain why I am uncomfortable with you going to a bar tonight?" He gives me his best grin, but I hold my ground.

"No, Mr. Grey, you may not. In fact, you would do well to keep your mouth shut until we are home and I can deal with you properly." My inner goddess crosses her arms and winks, and I can't help but smirk at the shocked expression that plays across Christian's sexy face.

He recovers though, and mimes zipping his lips for me. I nod, and the rest of the ride is tortuously slow.

I stride purposefully out of the elevator and head straight for hallway to our bedroom. I sense him Christian walking slowly behind me, and I am glad. In the bedroom,I turn and face him as he approaches the doorway.

"You can speak now, if you wish," I say the words slowly, while releasing my hair from the restraints of a bun.

"Ana, you confound me." He walks towards me slowly, reaching out to brush my hair over my shoulder. Seeing that I am allowing him to touch me, he bends down to kiss me. I willingly let him invade my mouth, savoring that burning sensation that is beginning to grow in my belly.

His hands are everywhere as he walks towards me, forcing me backwards to the bed. Realizing this is it, I start to resist. I put my hands on his chest and gently shove him back. His sturdy body hardly moves at all. I see a question in his eyes, and he nips my bottom lip with a smirk. I'm not about to let him win, no matter how adorable that smirk is.

I duck quickly under his arm dart across the room, sniffling a smile as I see Christian turn abruptly to see where I have gone.

"Ana?" He looks so puzzled that I almost lose my resolve.

"You're going to have to work for this, Mr. Grey. I am very angry." Wetness pools between my legs as I say the words. The anticipation is the best part. A slow, shy smile creeps across his lips. Suddenly sure, he stalks towards me. I dart again, evading him. The groan in his throat sends tingles down my spine, and for a moment I am lost in the feeling of being hunted. Christian is no fool—seeing my momentary distraction, he strides forward and reaches out to grab my arm. Suddenly I am wrapped between his arms, his mouth hard against mine.

It takes all of my self control to remain tight lipped, denying him access to my mouth. He presses harder, his lips mashing my lips against my teeth. His hands are firm on my rear now, squeezing and groping me like a teenager who has never felt a woman's behind.

My body is responding, betraying me, and a groan escapes my mouth, suddenly granting him the kiss he was searching for. I kiss him back now, but aggressively plan small nips and bites on his lips. I shove his chest, and he pivots his knee between my legs and push me backwards down to the bed.

"Arrgghh" I fight against him, grasping his shirt between my fists and yanking, not caring that the fabric rips and buttons fly.

"Mrs. Grey, you are as challenging as ever," He grunts and mimics my actions to my own blouse, shredding the delicate silk between his fingers and exposing my heaving chest. His mouth is on the swell of my breast, sucking, and then biting the edge of my bra with his teeth.

"I could say worse about you, Grey." I manage to sputter at him as I thrust my fingers into his hair, yanking as hard as I dare.

"Ana, shit!" He pulls his face up to mine, looking in my eyes. His eyes smolder with want, and I take this moment to lean up and bite down hard on his lip. The smile that spreads across his face is delicious.

I buck my hips against his, feeling his erection pressing hard into my belly. I twist and rotate, which causes amazing friction. Christian's hand quickly scoops both of mine up and pins them above my head, while the other travels slowly down my thighs. Hitching my skirt up around my waist, he grinds down into me, causing even more friction.

I keep up the fight. There is no way he is just going to take me after how angry he has made me. I buck my hips up hard, twisting my body so that I flip underneath him onto my stomach. The angle forces Christian to let go of my hands, but just as quickly they find their way to my hips, yanking me up on to my knees. I try to sit up, but one hand comes down hard on the middle of my back, pushing my face down into the mattress.

"Oh Ana, I love you this little ass of yours." He slowly rubs his erection against my sex while I buck backwards towards him. It feels amazing, but it also shows him that I am not done. I hear the low groan escape his lips as he removes his hand from my waist and yanks the panties from between my legs. Sensing he is distracted by newly exposed sex, I buck my hips back again, this time as hard as I can.

Christian is really getting into this now. For a second I wonder if this was a good idea, but before I can think much more about it, his hand comes down sharp and hard against my behind before grasping my hips and thrusting himself inside me. The fullness is immediate, and the stinging ripples through my body. My nipples stand erect at the feeling of the red mark that is sure to be spread across my cheek.

The pillow being smashed into my face is an enemy. I bite and claw at it, letting garbled screams escape my throat while the pleasure mounts. Christian's body steadily slams into mine, creating a rhythm between his hips slamming and my behind bucking into him. Suddenly I am weightless. My body ripples as I come violently around Christian.

"Yesss," Christian's pleasure comes too, but we keep bucking and slamming until our bodies are quivering. No longer aware of anything besides the triumphant glory of my orgasm, I slide forward on to the bed, plopping down on my stomach. Christian does the same, falling forward with half of his body over my back.

"Forgive me?" His words are an echo that I don't want in my reverie.

"Mmm." is all I can manage before I drop off into a deliciously deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I've slept late again, and the feeling is incredible. Somewhere in the distance I can hear Christian moving around the room, trying desperately to be quiet, but I focus my energy on my body. I am sore. Really sore. I feel the aching in my back, my legs, my calves. Taking out my anger in the bedroom is hard work, as it turns out. I can't help but groan as the delicious soreness hugs my body and reminds me of all of the spectacular sex.

"Good morning, baby," Christian is leaning over me, a playful grin on his face. I stare up at him sweetly, as if I have not just spent the night fighting him off of me.

"I'd love to take you shopping today, Anastasia. No arguments. Just spoiling. Up, up!" The fact that Christian is apparently pleased with me after that performance last night makes my body completely forget the ache in my muscles. He made it pretty clear last night that he liked what I was doing, but I love knowing that it's affecting him even the next day. It also doesn't hurt that I have been wanting a few new skirts for work.

"No complaints here, Mr. Grey. You know how compliant I can be," I giggle as his eyebrows shoot up, dancing a mischievous dance across his face. He's clearly remembering how non-compliant I was last night.

I hop out of bed quickly and scurry to the bathroom, fully aware that he is watching me as I go. It never gets old.

* * *

Christian's hand has not left mine all afternoon. He is cherishing me, spoiling me, delighting me. I've never loved shopping, but having this man cover me in beautiful clothes just because he likes the way I look in them has done amazing things for my tolerance of stores. Christian's free hand thumbs an emerald green cocktail dress.

"You would look stunning in this, baby..." His eyes are full of love as he speaks.

"Why do I need a cocktail dress, Christian?" I am puzzled why I would need a dress like this. It is short, which I know he has issues with, and the back is quite low cut. The strapless neckline and plunging back would leave me covered only over the front of my torso. I scan my mind and can't think of a single place that Christian would take me wearing something that sexy.

"Try it on for me anyway?" He gives me his best smile and I am lost. Shrugging, I take the sparkly number over to the dressing rooms. Christian follows and takes a seat on the plush couch just outside of my dressing door.

The dress is beautiful. I twirl in the mirror momentarily, realizing I am sort of eager to see Christian's face when he sees me in this dress. I let my hair down from the pony tail that has been restricting it all day, and smooth it down around my face and shoulders. Yes, he's going to like this.

Inspiration strikes me just as I am about to open the door. Quickly I shimmy my panties down and kick them to the corner of the dressing room. A blush creeps across my body as I realize what I am about to instigate. Taking a deep breath, I open the door and step out for Christian to see.

His face is gorgeous as he takes me in. His eyes are hooded and his index finger rubs back and forth across his lips. He lets out a breath and whistles softly, so that only I can hear. I note with relief that we are alone, the lazy salesperson and other patrons seemingly having found something to do other than gawk at my handsome man.

"Amazing, baby. I think we can find a reason for you to wear it..." Just as he is saying the words, I turn and show him the back, letting his eyes greedily travel down my bare back to the span of emerald fabric over my behind.

"This is my favorite part—the back." I say the words to the wall, still not facing him. This is it. I'm doing this.

"What do you think of the back?" The words fall out of my mouth as I bend forward and the dress fabric rides up, exposing my bottom and sex to him. I am bare—totally exposed. I can hear Christian gasp loudly. The fact that I am affecting him sends chills down my arms and hardens my nipples.

"Ana..." He doesn't make a move to come over here like I imagined he would, so I stand slowly and turn to face him again. His face is dark with lust. It's a look I know well, but I can't figure out why he is just sitting there and not attacking me. I quip my eyebrows up at him.

"I think I need to see the front, too..." He shifts slightly on the couch and nods. Realizing what he wants, I smile and bend forward, letting my breasts plunge forward and nearly spill out of the top of the dress. Christian is breathing heavily now, and the danger of our situation courses adrenaline through my body. Someone could walk in this room any moment and see us: me with my breasts on display and Christian looking at me like I'm meat. I lift my eyes from the floor but continue to be bent over and risk looking at Christian's pants. He is affected. I can see him shifting, trying to adjust.

Standing up, I smooth the dress back down over my hips and smooth the front of the dress down my stomach. Giving Christian a wink, I walk towards him and out of my little dressing room. I stand in front of him and his hands go to move up the sides of my thighs, but I bat them away.

"No touching, Mr. Grey." I slowly raise my leg up and place my foot firmly on the couch next to Christian's leg. The dress hikes up again, giving him a special angle of moist sex. With my knee bent and most private area on display for him, I reach up and cup my breasts through the dress. There is no hiding the way he is affected. He is throbbing through his pants.

I run my tongue across my lips and bite down on my lower lip strictly for the affect I know it will have. Christian reaches up again to touch my legs, but I smack him away.

"I said, no touching. Shall I stop?" I furrow my eyebrows and drop one of my breasts to point my finger at him.

"No, Mrs. Grey. Don't stop." He groans the words, and I wonder briefly where this is going. Teasing him is delicious, but we're not about to have sex in the waiting area of the dressing rooms of Nordstrom's, are we? I toss the thought to the side, aware that Christian will eventually take charge of this situation. But until then...

I resume the groping of my breasts. I pinch my nipples through the soft green fabric and pull, all the while aware that I am wet and practically dripping in front of him. Dropping one of my breasts, I carefully skim my fingers down my body and dance my fingertips across my sex. Christian's moan is guttural.

"Shit, Ana. I need you." He whispers the words and leaves his lips parted, breathing shallowly now.

"Where?" I squeeze the bud of nerves and toss my head back, reveling in the sensation my own hand is bringing.

Christian's response is incomprehensible—a groan of nonsense as he makes to stand up. His eyes are questioning mine. He wants to know if he can touch me. My inner goddess is beside herself with delight. I really am in charge here. I lower my raised bent knee and stand step aside.

Christian stands and moves to my vacated dressing room, gesturing for me to enter. I stroll across the room and enter the small stall. It is a nice dressing room, but we are crowded in it instantly. I face Christian and wave my hand at his pants, indicating for him to lose them.

"Christ, Ana. You're killing me." He grunts while dropping his pants, his massive cock finally unrestrained. Christian takes his length in his hand and pumps it twice while watching me. "See what you do to me?"

I dare not smile, though I am delighted. I turn away from him and put both of my hands on the glass of the mirror. I arch my back and stick my behind toward him, giving him permission. I can watch him the mirror, see his beautiful face awash with lust. He looks at my in mirror and slowly lifts the dress up the rest of the way over my behind. I am quivering. I need him to fill me.

Christian lets go of himself and positions his length at my entrance. He pushes into me just the smallest bit, his eyes questioning me in the mirror. Not about to let him have all of the control, I buck my hips backward and slam myself down around him. We are silent. People might be nearby, wondering where the happy couple have gone. I am full of Christian and he is sheathed in me and we are complete. Our eyes stay locked in the mirror while I push back and he pushes forward, creating a rough and intense rhythm in silence. I feel the quickening of my insides, the tightness in my belly, and the fear that people might knock on the dressing room door. Adrenaline and lust and need push me over. I come gloriously, my body shaking and convulsing, my mouth open in a scream I don't let out. Christian follows suit, emptying himself into me, his hands gripping my hips firmly.

Our breathing is ragged, but we keep quiet. Slowly he pulls out of me and stumbles on to the small seat. I stand up straight and push the dress down over my hips, gathering my newly sexed up hair back into a pony tail. Christian gathers his pants back up and without a word, slips out of the room.

I find my panties and change back into the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing earlier. I can hardly believe what we just did, but before I can give it much though, I hear Christian casually conversing with the salesperson again.

"We'll take the green dress." He coughs discreetly and I emerge, holding the offending garment in my arms.

***Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites thus far. Please review if you haven't—I love to know that someone is reading.***


	3. Chapter 3

**I love all of the reviews. Thank you to those that have left one- I hope to see many more after this chapter. I will keep the story going as long as there is interest. Enjoy, you naughty little dears! :)**

* * *

"I love being the only one to have ever touched you." Christian's words are playful and sexy, and come out as a testament to love against my skin. His breath sends chills down my spine.

"Well, you know, except all those guys back in high school. Whew!" I am playing with him, teasing him, goading him into being goofy, but his body seizes. His arms, a moment ago so careful and sweet around my shoulders are suddenly stiff and pulling away from me. Oh, no... I was only joking around.

"Do you have something to tell me, Anastasia?" He has shifted to stare at me. We are sitting on the couch, and a moment ago I thought we were about to have a very hot make out session. Well, so much for that.

"Christian, I was just jo..." I stop. He should know this. I shouldn't have to spell it out for him that I have only ever been with him and was just goofing around. He is a grown man who should know that I am being silly.

Christian eyes me wearily, confused that I stopped my sentence. I decide right then and there that I am not about to let him ruin the mood. I am going to have fun.

"I was just remembering when Scott Lewis grabbed my behind on the way to class that time..." I perk my eyebrows up to see if he follows. He doesn't. Honestly, the man is so dense. Scott Lewis was a fool with buck teeth, and I have already disclosed all things sexual to him. But look at him there, believing me, anger flashing in his eyes. His arms remain stiff and his gaze shifts to one of passiveness.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" His words flow as if the answer to his question is of no importance to him. I hate when he gives me this look. I literally roll my eyes. He should know I am joking! He just should!

"Well, I didn't want to get you all jealous. I mean, I didn't tell you about the time I made out with Jesse Ross either, right? Man, he was so handsy!" I giggle then, and Christian's face flashes anger and confusion. Doesn't he see what I'm doing? My poor Fifty is so...pathetic, sometimes.

"No...you didn't mention that. How handsy was he?" I can't tell if he's in on the joke now or trying to navigate some weird waters. I decide to run with this. It's fun. He is obviously jealous.

"Well, I remember him doing a lot of this..." I lean in and nibble softly on Christian's ear, grazing my tongue in small circles around his lobe, biting down here and there. "And this..." my hands run through his hair and yank gently. Christian is still hesitant, not touching back. I test him.

"But the best..I mean **worst**, was when he would do this..." I pull my shirt over my head and squeeze my own breasts, letting them fill both of my palms. I can feel the tension radiating from Christian. And then he changes, some proverbial switch is switched and Christian is grinning and looking at me like a piece of meat.

"Did he now? Ana, if you want to make jealous, you hardly need to fabricate stories." His hands reach up and cover my own, cradling my breasts in both of our hands.

"You think I'm making this up? Hmmph! You should know, Mr. Grey, that I was a world class piece of...ass!" I jut my lower lip out at him and act offended.

"Who says you still aren't?" And then he is tackling me and holding me down, his mouth skimming my shoulders and collarbone. Christian plants wet kisses in his wake and continues to massage my tender breasts, forcing my own fingers to massage myself. We stay like this for some time, wrapped up in the sweetness of the moment, delighting in the fact that we are silly and playful and in love. I am filled with glee.

After what seems forever, Christian moves his hands away from mine and circles my waist, pulling me into his lap facing him. He stares into my eyes with those beautiful, fucked up grey eyes, and I am lost. I would do anything for this man. And anything _to _this man.

"You know I was making all that up, right?" It's important he know. He nods while staring into my eyes. There is a lingering amount of desire from all of the groping, and I am not not about to let it all go because we turned all romantic. Hearts and flowers are for weekdays. I need a fix.

I give Christian my best, most seductive kiss. I let my teeth shimmy across his lower lip and let my hands explore his lap, careful to avoid the area I know will have that bulge. Inspired, I bite down on his lip, hard. His hands shoot up behind me and grip my hips, grinding me down on to his stiff lap.

"You have made me very jealous tonight, Ana. Should I punish you, leave you with marks so that everyone knows you are mine?" His words are sexy and the length digging into my bottom throbs. I am turned on and ready, but I also feel restless and in need of some excitement.

"Maybe..." I say the words while leaping from him lap and scooting to the far end of the couch.

"Come back here," Christian's words are playful. He scoots down the couch too, but I jump up. I want him to work for this, to literally have to fight for his right to my sex.

Christian grabs me by the knee and pulls, and I buckle and start to fall towards him. He is grinning like a child who has just won a very important prize. I catch myself before falling and slip out of his grasp, dashing to the other side of the room. Christian's mouth goes slack as a sudden understanding sweeps his face. He is shocked and happy and the wetness between my legs only continues to grow. I watch Christian slowly unfold his legs and stand up from the couch, and I brace myself. The amusement is clear on his face and I love it.

He stalks towards me, and I jump out of the way. He pivots and grabs my arm, and I swing my other hand up and smack him on the shoulder. My hit is hardly even noticed as he pulls me to him, pressing my back into his chest. I fight against his arms, trying to run forward, but he nuzzles down into my neck and growls into my ear. The sound is enough to make me squeeze my thighs together tighter.

Christian's hand holds my arms together at the wrists and presses them into my chest. His other hand trails delightfully up and down my side through the silk nightgown. I swallow the moan that wants to escape. I am not going to let him just have this. I'm not really angry about anything, but I feel like taking it out on him anyway. Christian turns me to face him, pressing me hard against his body. My arms are still trapped, now between our two chests. His lips are moving from my ear to my chin, driving me mad. I keep my lips tight and gaze at the wall. I feel Christian's smile against my throat. He is amused with me, but this isn't over yet. Summoning all of my strength, I push against his chest as hard as I can manage to slip out of his embrace. A shocked Christian dashes after me, and soon we are running around the room. I'm not laughing, though normally I might. This is a very intense game of cat and mouse.

Christian decides to try another tactic. He stops chasing me and begins undressing. He pulls his shirt over his head and rests his hands on the waistband of his jeans. He gives me his best impassive _"I don't give a shit" _look and unbuttons that top button. I am captivated by the sight of him and find myself squirming. Christian drops his jeans to the floor and steps out of them casually. He kicks them with his foot to the side of the room and plants his thumbs in the waist of his boxer briefs. My nipples are standing up at attention now, poking through this darn nightgown. I shrug my shoulders at him, making it clear that I don't care and am totally unaffected. Christian responds with a throat laugh, and tosses his head back in amusement. My cheeks flush but I am full of thrill. He can be playful, and I love it. Christian recovers from my unintentional joke and quickly pulls his boxer briefs off, exposing himself to me.

I gasp at his length. For some reason, I didn't expect him to be quite as turned on as me. But there he is, standing across the room from me naked with his erection pointing directly at me. My eyes are trained on my prize when he speaks.

"I want to fuck the daylights out of you, Anastasia. And I will. I will catch you and I will fuck you and you will scream. Got it?" His words are directly linked to my sex and I nearly convulse as he speaks. He stalks towards me and this time I barely have the fight in me to run. I stay stiff as he grasps my wrist and leads me to the couch. He nibbles my jawline softly before turning me around and pushing my back forward. My stomach is pressed against the arm of the couch, and I wrap my arms around it. My feet are on tip toes as Christian puts a knee between my legs. He yanks the nightgown over my waist and strokes my sex. I am quivering. All of the fighting and chasing as left me a ball of desire.

Christian gently slips one finger inside of me, and I swallow the moan again. I am fighting this. This is a game that he is not going to win. Another finger joins him and he begins plunging them in and out.

"Awfully ready for a girl who didn't want this, aren't we baby?" Christian's words feel like fire. He is a beast of a man. His stiff erection presses into the back of my thigh and I want badly to be fucking him, but I keep my body still as can be, and press my mouth into the arm of the couch. His fingers dance back and forth and I think about anything other than what is happening. I make it my only ambition to not come. He shifts, and his fingers are replaced by his length. He enters me slowly, groaning loudly at my resistance. I clench my muscles to push him out, but he only pushes in. The feeling is magnificent.

Christian's pace goes from slow to hard and fast without warning. His hips smack into the backs of my thighs and I know I am not going to last long. I keep my muscles clenched, pushing him out while he shoves his way in, and I can't stop the scream. As he predicted, he is fucking me and I am screaming. I am lost in the feeling, spiraling out of control. Christian continues to pound into me, growling like a the beast I am positive he is. I can't hold on. I begin praying into the couch arm that I am biting that he is about to come too, but the more he pounds, the more the feeling builds right back up inside of me. Oh god, no...

"Ana, Christ. Shit. ANA!" He possesses me with his orgasm. We are connected as I fall into another stunning climax.

"Mine." Christian thrusts one last time, hard against my behind before pulling back and flopping on to the couch. I stand and gingerly crawl on to the cushion beside him. Christian's arms pull me close, my head lulling against his chest. My body is ravaged, exhausted. Words are too difficult given my state, and soon I am dozing into a welcomed sleep.


End file.
